This Old Land
by Maglor the Harper
Summary: AUThey first meet in the First Age...an Age later, they meet again to see that all has changed.GaladrielxThranduilCHAPTER 4 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

AU Galadriel is the fearless iron-willed daughter of Finarfin.She will let nothing stand in her way of her goal,which is to sail to Middle-Earth and someday rule a realm of her own.Plenty of adventures are in store for her as she goes about Middle-Earth,meeting many new people...ahem,beings.Goes from First Age through possibly the beginning of the Fourth Age where it will end.Does require some basic Silmarillion knowledge.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Okay,this is my first story and I wonder how it will turn out.I hope for at least 5 reviews by the end of 5 chapters.I'm not even sure how this story will turn out.Please let me know if Galadriel is too OOC because I hate when authors do that and I don't want this story to be like that.I guess I'll just have to wait and see.And one last thing,I need to know if this story belongs in either the Silmarillion section or LOTR.

Thanks for reading

**DISCLAIMER**:I own nothing really in this story except the plot.I'm just borrowing the characters.

**This Old Land**

by _Amethyst Priestess_

It was a dreadfully storm filled day as Galadriel stood ready to go with Feanor to Middle-Earth. Feanor had declared it was time to regain the Silmarils from Morgoth. Though Galadriel did not wholly agree with him, she wanted to go to Arda. Obviously this was probably her best chance (and it also being her first and only).She could barely contain her excitement-she was going to see the land that the elves were born to!

One question slowly made its way into Galadriel's bouncy mind. How was she or any of the other Noldor going to get there?Her people were not like the Teleri who could build ships. Of course,Galadriel was sure none of the Noldor could barely build a fishing boat, let alone a huge ship to sail the restless sea. Did Feanor even come to this problem yet, or was he just once again(along with his sons)daydreaming about their precious jewels?

Galadriel sighed.She had percieved some sort of darkness within Feanor, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Ugh, her brain was starting to hurt from all these pathetic thoughts!Galadriel picked up her sword and stared into its shinning blade. Looking back at her was a reflection of a fair skinned,golden haired elleth with cold blue eyes. She smiled and sheathed her sword.Of course, she wasn't really planning on using it and she just like how it looked and felt anyway.

She definetly had a great skill with a blade. She had been practicing since she was an elfling, always amazed by the beauty of such a weapon. And Galadriel was not so bad with a bow and arrows either,though she preferred the sword.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

After Galadriel had told Feanor that they had no ships to sail across the Great Sea with, Feanor solved the problem quickly."All we simply need to do is ask the Sea-Elves if we can borrow some of their ships.See,problem solved."

" I'm not so sure.I doubt any of the Teleri will want to give up one of their precious ships." Galadriel sighed after she spoke. "If only we could actually build such things. Then we could sail the waters and go where we please, such as Arda."

Feanor shook his head and called to some assembled elves who were standing nearby. "We make for Alqualonde, to get a way of travel on our journey to Arda." The elves bobbed their heads.

Later, after much quarreling, a great host of the Noldor was formed .They soon came to Alqualonde. They had come as swiftly as possible for they had become desperate and every onr of them feared the wrath of the Valar,even if it was only a small amount of it. But what hid this was their pride and they came to the place of the Teleri with proud bearing.

Feanor spoke to Olwe hotly and they argued long. Olwe stated that he would not give up their ships nor would they give Feanor aid. He had said many times that it was folly. In the end the Noldor had gone to the Havens of the Swans.There they took the white ships the Teleri had longed worked on by force, but the Teleri rebelled. Weapons were soon drawn.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Galadriel was confused as to what had exactly just happened, but now all she could do was fight her own kin. She valued her life and was not about to die at the hands of the Sea-Elves. An elf tried to shoot at her with an arrow, but she quickly ducked and plunged her sword deep in the other elf's chest.

Suddenly she heard the swish of a blade as it started to come towards her. Galadriel spun around and thrust her sword harshly into the offender. The brown haired elf had a suprised look on his face as he sank to the ground. Galadriel took no notice of it. Crismon stained the tip of her blade as it was plunged into the bodies of the Teleri. Cries and shrieks of death were heard all around.

Galadriel a glanced over her shoulder and saw Finrod fighting with strong blows of his long sword. Blood stained his blond hair. She hoped her other brothers were doing okay. Galadriel didn't if she could stand the loss of any of them (no matter how annoying they had been in their youth). She looked down at herself and noticed the blood staining her white tunic. She suddenly didn't feel so great. But, to be a warrior, she knew you must get used to the sight of blood and strewn bodies among many other gruesome things.

Some of the Noldor were being forced into the sea, and it hungrily swept them away. Galadriel could tell that the Teleri were weakening though and soon the Noldor gained the upper hand. The great waves slammed angrily on the shores, as if in protest to the outcome of the battle. Feanor and what was remaing of his host (though he still had a great number) jumped onto the ships and the Noldor sailed away victoriuosly.

Galadriel felt excited again after her earlier grimness and knew that finally they were getting along on their way to Middle-Earth. Later she would find out the consequences of the Kinslaying and just how hard the journey would be to reach the shores she so desired to see. But, at the moment pride and a sense of adventure clouded her mind. She was so caught up in her thoughts that no others could enter her mind. Much would soon happen that would most likely change the course of her entire life...

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Here is the first chapter.Hope you enjoyed reading this so please tell me how you like this so far.I need to know if I should continue or just stop before I write something really boring.And yes I know,this chapter went **REALLY **fast, but I promise that it won't always be like that (if I continue that is) and things will obviously get much more interesting soon (I hope).So please read and review.Hanon le!

Up Next: _Galadriel realizes what a terrible event she has taken part in and she hears her peoples' Doom as well._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Change of plans.The last chapter will just be labeled a brief account of Galadriel's experience in the kinslaying and also about her desire to go across the sea .It was about HER thoughts and really didn't consist or any other characters. From here on out, everything will be totally AU. Sound good? This chapter will hopefully set the course for this story and it might take another few chapters if this one doesn't go well...And thanks for the reviews! I also thank you, **Blackadder35**, for the ideas. It helped sort out which way this story will be going. And just to let know, I am no LOTR expert. So if I misspell or mess something else up, let me know. Galadriel may have a gained an entirely new personality than from the book. Tell me if she is way too OOC.

**DISCLAIMER: **See chapter 1.

AND A SIDE NOTE: This chapter skips alot of events. It doesn't really matter though.

**Chapter 2**

The hosts of the Noldor had split of in different directions once they had landed on Middle-Earth. Galadriel had be one of those elves who were left behind by Feanor. So she was marching with the host of Fingolfin and they were forced to march across the icy plains. When they finally looked upon Beleriand, the elves rejoiced and they marched as proudly as they could into the lands.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

That had a many hundred years ago. Since then, Galdriel had dwelt in the realms of her brothers and was ever abroad in the wild. Which is where she was finding her self right now. She enjoyed hunting orcs and killing them was her favorite sport. She had earned the title of Shieldmaiden for her brother Finrod's kingdom. She was the fearless orc huntress.

So here she was now, atop her first horse she had ever received. She had named the brave white mare Naur, which is Fire in the Grey-Elven tongue. She liked the language more than Quenya, her mother tongue, but she didn't totally forsake it either.

Naur suddenly sent a shrill whinny into the air and leaped forth. She picked up speed quicly and Galadriel knew she had found the small party of orcs they had been pursuing for days. The Sun loomed low in the sky and the Moon rose swiftly. Horrible curses in the Black Speech could be heard nearby. Galadriel pulled Naur to a stop and she swiflty leaped into a tree. She saw the orcs starting to make camp and knew this was the perfect oppurtunity to finish them off. Drawing her bow and silently fitting an arrow to the string, she let it fly and it found its mark. Right in the neck of an orc. The others looked around, but soon three others were dead on the ground, silverish arrows embedded in their throats. Galadriel loosed three more arrows and soon seven orcs were dead on the ground. Now the whole camp was in a uproar and only five orcs remained.

Jumping from the tree, Galadriel drew her sword Mith-Aglar, the one she had owned all her life, and quickly slew the remainder of the party.Calling Naur to her, she leaped onto the mighty horse, and they sped of towards Nargothrond. Though they were months from the halls of Finrod, Galadriel knew many more orc parties could be taken down by then.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Many orcs were slain in the next few weeks and at last Galadriel looked upon the halls of her brother. She was greeted with honour by all as she made her way to the throne for her deeds had made her quite well known and among many she had become known as the Heleg Crist.

Galadriel came to her brother and before him bowed her head and gave the Elvish greeting.

" Mae govannen muindor! " She said as cheerfully as was possible for her grim personality.

Finrod bobbed his golden head in acknowledgement and replied, " Here is my mighty sister, valiant Artanis! " Galadriel smiled at the use of her official name among family for it was given to her by her father. She had been named Galadriel by the Green-Elves of Ossirand when she and her patrol had saved one of their smaller villages from an assault of orcs. It had become her favorite name among the many she had been given.

" Now my sister, please tell me of your latest ordeal."

" Very well. Now, as you well know, hunting orcs has become my favorite pastime. So..."

Throughout the whole retelling of her adventures and the many parties she had taken down in the last month or so, Finrod listened intently. " Artanis, I think you should stay here and rest for awhile in Nargothrond, before you once agian set off. Besides do you not think after many hundreds of years, you would not wish to settle down and start a family? "

Galadriel almost blew her cool at that statment. " A family? Why so brother? Has someone asked for my hand in marriage because you know for a fact that I will not accept. It is a fact of life. I DO NOT wish to settle down with ANYONE. Besides, everyone says I am cold hearted and I know that it is true. "

" You have no desire what so ever to have any child of your own nor have a husband? Many a handsome and valiant elf lords have asked for your hand in marriage! But you always reply NAY! "

Galadriel turned away and making sure her emotions were in check and no sign of anger was on her face, she set off out of the throne room to her own bedroom.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Laying down on the oversized bed, Galadriel stared at the ceiling. " Should I give up my only point in life to go and have a family? Nay, I say...what I need is my own life. No longer do I wish for my own realm. Perhaps in the future without brothers telling me what to do with my time. " She then began to pull out her long warrior braids and peel off her traveling clothes. The brilliant white tunic she usually wore during her stays at Nargrothond was carefully laid on her bed for her to step into later on-if she wished to.

Stepping into the hot bath, Galadriel sighed. ' It is these types of things that are rewarding! ' she thought with a great amount of pleasure.

Twenty minutes later she hopped out of the bath and pulled on the white tunic and gray leggings. Pulling on her worn grey boots used for just about everything, Galadriel admired herself in the mirror. One thing she loved about herself was her hair. Many had told her it looked like the light of Laurelin, one of the Two Trees of Valinor, had become trapped in her hair.

Walking into the main hall, she headed towards the feasting that was currently going on.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

An elf named Calanon greeted her. " Welcome my Lady Galadriel, to the feast. Long has it been since I last laid my eyes upon your beautiful form. " His eyes roved up and down, examing her figure.

This greatly annoyed her and since she knew many male elves were strongly attracted to her, she wasn't about to let this elf get away with anything. " Why thank you, my dearest _Calanon_. " She said his name extra bitter and her tone was smooth and icy. Calanon looked at her and slowly look ed up to her face (for she stood at least a head taller) and swallowed. Galadriel's eyes burned with an intense flame and she narrowed her eyes to slits. Then she drew herself to her full height and shot him the fiercest glare that would have made Morgoth quake in his boots.

" Go now and leave me. I would like to be left alone and **not **watched. Hanon le. " Calanon shakily bowed to her and sped away like a crazed animal. Galadriel smirked. Oh yes she definetely had an interesting effect on others.

Galadriel strode her way to the main table and took her seat on Finrod's left. Picking large amounts of food and hurling them onto her plate, she began to dig in. Many of the elf lords raised their eyebrows at this and gave Finrod a questioning look. His face went scarlet and he slowly rotated his head and upper body to face his sister. " Now Artanis...ah, what exactly are you doing? Aren't ladies supposed to be, well...lady like? You are currently eating like a ferocious wolf! And wolves are not allowed at my table. "

Galadriel stopped eating and fixing a mild dark look on her brother, she replied, " I have not eaten anything remotely tasteful in months. But, I will stop my ' gobbling ' and eat daintly and slowly, like you request. Happy now? " Finrod nodded his head and turned to the right to talk to a black haired elf lady whom he was particularly fond of. Galadriel shook her head and went back to eating. Somethings really never changed...

**AN: **I am currently trying to figure out how this story will be set. Right now it is skipping all over the place-yes I know. Eventually everything will slow down and more action will happen. Besides, this is only the second chapter and please remember this is my **first **story. Any reviews or constructive criticsm will be appreciated! And this story will most likely will be very many chapters, but as of yet, I know not the number.

Hanon le

Oh yeah and some Elvish translations:

Mae govannen muindor-Well met brother!

Hanon le-thank you

Heleg Crist-the ice sword

Mith-Aglar-grey glory

And one last thing: thanks **DiMeraslover** for the review as well! Anytime I get any sort of review, it makes me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I've decided where this story is going to go. Here is the plan: First 4-5 chapters will be First Age centered. Then the Last Alliance will be covered briefly and then the rest of the story will be heavily situated in the Third Age. Sound good? Please R&R!

LOTRLOTRLOTR

After the feast, Galadriel went back to her room. She was silently debating whether to go out in the surrounding woods of Brethil for some fresh air with Naur. Or, to just go to sleep. At the moment, fresh air sounded rather nice. Galadriel grabbed her grey cloak and clasped it closed at her neck. She took no weapon besides the knife she kept in her left boot. She had decided this was a good tradition to do since there could be some danger always nearby.

Galadriel pulled back her heavy oak bedroom door and silently stepped into the silent hallway. No one was in sight. Satisfied with that, she sprinted off to where Naur was kept. She knew that of course Naur would love the fresh air and wouldn't miss a ride in the woods under the stars for anything.

As Galadriel came near Naur, the mare raised her noble head and nickered a warm greeting to her master. " Suilad mellon nin. " Galadriel stated flatly. Sliding the rope off of Naur, Galadriel slipped onto her back and whispered, " Niro lim, Naur! Niro lim! " She quietly urged her horse. Naur reared and then leaped into a flat out gallop towards the hidden gates of Nargrothond.

They reached the gate swiftly and passed out of Finrod's realm unnoticed. " Does a stroll under tree and star sound good to you, mellon nin? Hmm? " Naur nodded her head in answer for she was used to this kind of thing. These types of things were quite common. Galadriel could not stand being cut of from the forest for very long. She preferred trees to the stone realms of her kin and stars to jewels. Many of the Noldor would turn their noses up at that kind of statement.

The sky was full of many bright stars and Galadriel inwardly smiled. Naur pranced now through a small open clearing and Galadriel halted her to a stop. The horse let her master slide off before she resumed leaping and prancing under the night sky. Galadriel laid down in the grass, pulling her cloak over her as a blanket. Turning her face to the sky, Galadriel fell into a light sleep.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The sun had just begun to rise when Naur nudged Galadriel out of the Elven realm of dreams and into the physical world. " It is dawn already? " Galadriel muttered. With a rare shrug of her proud shoulders, she leaped onto Naur and they flew off at top speed back to Nargrothond. She had to get there before Finrod awoke! He did not like it when his sister slipped out of his realm without any forewarning and appeared the next morning at breakfast in a traveling cloak.

Reaching her brother's halls within two hours, she tied Naur back up at her regular pole and went to her room quiet as a mouse. She quickly bathed and pulled on a grey dress that was slim and snug fitting. Making sure her boots were wiped clean of any sign of mud from her previous venture, Galadriel grabbed a brush and swiped it a few times through her golden locks.

Admiring herself in the mirror, she tried to smile at her reflection, but it turned out looking as if she was gritting her teeth. ' I can not smile for the worth of the world, can I? ' she mentally drolled.

Galadriel walked with proud strides to the small dining chamber her brother used when he wished to eat alone or with a smaller group then his whole realm. A much smaller group. She sat herself down in the chair at the far-left end and waited. A few minutes passed before her brother glided in and sat at the opposite end. " Good morning Artanis. How are you this lovely morning? "

Galadriel looked at her brother then replied, " Fine. And you? "

" Perfect. "

Galadriel began to eat her food as a servant set it down in front of her. " This breakfast is exceptionally good this morning, brother. Do you not think so? "

Finrod raised an eyebrow. He was not used to having such a conversation with his sister. Such a thing as this did not normally happen. So he thought of the important subject that had approached him last night after Artanis had retired to bed. " Captain Veryan asked for your hand in betrothal last night-shortly after the feast. He asked if you could inform him of your decision today. Artanis, you do know that Veryan is the bravest soldier Nargrothond has yet been gifted with, don't you? Well I mean, second to only you that is...I think you two would make a fine match. What do you say? "

Galadriel narrowed her eyes and sought desperately to control the anger was speedily building inside her being. How many times did she have to state she had no interest in love? Did she have to stand atop Manwe's mountain and declare it to the whole world? It was a well-known fact that Galadriel had no desire whatsoever to marry or participate in romance. She was wild and had an untamable spirit. She was proud, stern, and cold. Her temper was hot and hard to cool. And she choose her own path in life.

Turning a steely gaze unto Finrod, Galadriel stood up from her chair. " Artanis, he asked me and I told him you would accept! You are now betrothed to him whether you like it or not! I hate seeing you the way you currently are! Always alone and so grim and emotionless. You could use a different spark of passion in your life past killing and destroying. Do you despise love so much that you will even turn down Veryan? I do not understand you sister, no one does! " Galadriel pushed her breakfast plate with a mighty push, sending it sailing through the air. It crashed and shattered into pieces right behind Finrod's head.

" _I _make my _own _decisions, Finrod. _I_ choose what to do with my life. Quit picking and choosing everything _for _me! " She said it so icy that her brother winced at the tone.

Galadriel turned around in a terrible fury and left the room. That was the final line! The last draw!

LOTRLOTRLOTR

She was currently riding out of Nargrothond at a speed that would put the wind to shame. Naur understood her master's need for speed and so they fled the woods of Brethil within a night. The only sound that could be heard was the pounding of her steed's hooves upon the ground. Soon they came to a wide open field where the Sun could be seen clearly. Galadriel could feel Naur slowing down…she was beginning to tire!

" Daro Naur! " she shouted over the wind that was starting to pick up. Great, now a storm was blowing in! Galadriel hoped that it was to be only a slight drizzle. Naur pulled to a sudden stop and Galadriel almost flew forward. She grabbed her horse's mane in a vice-like grip and Naur let out a low moan. Then she felt her horse shake as a torrent of heavy rain and wind blew across the field. Huge menacing black clouds were overhead and lightning began to crack throughout the sky. Naur moaned again and a thick sheet of sweat formed on her glistening pure white coat. ' Something is definitely wrong with her. Poor girl.

Galadriel pulled her hood over her head and landed carefully on the flat ground. Naur kept on letting out pained noises and low moans could occasionally be heard. ' I must find some way out of this! Galadriel reasoned. ' Else we are stuck in the storm for the rest of the day and night…I must find a shelter of some sort.

She ducked her head and led Naur with whispered words off of the field and into the borders of another forest. ' This must be the edge of Doriath . Well, what else _would _it be? She had already left the woods of Brethil far behind.

Galadriel's cloak and a lot of Naur were sprayed with a wave of mud as a new blast of wind shot through the trees. Around her, the trees groaned as some of their limbs were torn from them. Naur screeched as a limb knocked straight between the eyes. The weather only got worse from there.

Hail soon was falling. The size of it was much larger then Galadriel was used to. Many large chunks landed ontop of them and threatened to render them unconscious. Her vision slowly blurred and a particularly sharp piece left a deep gash in her sword arm. ' Great she mentally stated, ' now I am in a wonderful condition. Oh yes, she could be very sarcastic. And certain elves hated her for it. Galadriel fought the urge to laugh aloud. Never had she been in this kind of predicament before! To her, the thought was strangely hysterical. She could hear the pounding of her blood in her ears. Her head throbbed as another piece wacked her without warning.

Naur's head was low to the ground and Galadriel's shoulders sagged. The wind, hail, and rain kept on battering them. Mud continuously slapped at them. Some trees howled in silent pain. Galadriel could feel unconsciousness slowly seeping in. She stayed determined though to find shelter for her and her mare. Naur surely wouldn't make it much longer in this sort of condition and neither would she.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

It was sometime later when Galadriel actually found shelter. Her head was bent to her chest and her back was arched. Naur looked absolutely pitiful. Galadriel's hair was matted down with mud, water, and sweat. She had found a small cave in which she could rest in and Naur as well.

She laid down on the freezing stone floor and Naur fell on her side and was immediately in a deep sleep. Galadriel stared at the ceiling and imagined it was a clear night sky filled with thousands of stars. With that happy thought, she slipped into dreams.

It did not last long though for Naur woke her up with a loud cry of pain. The mare was so weak she could no longer lift her head. The storm had dwindled down to a light rain and Galadriel decided she could go look outside for anything that might help the miserable beast.

She discarded her cloak in the cave and walked out. Keeping her head bowed, she knelt onto her knees and began to frantically look around for any herb that would quell a fever. Finding none, she then searched for the special berries Naur always enjoyed. Still seeing nothing she marched aimlessly on, darting to and from to any patches of bushes or low shrubs. Then she heard something. A soft noise was on the wind. It was melodic and sounded like a quiet song. Someone was nearby! Galadriel sprang into a large oak tree as the voice that was singing the song came closer. She was certain that it was definitely not orcs. No, it was much more beautiful than any song an orc might try to sing. The owner of the voice silently stepped in the area near Galadriel's tree. Her eyes uncharacteristically widened.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Hanon le


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Thank you so much for the great review **Raven8**! It's the best thing I've heard all day.

**DISCLAIMER:** I swear, I own nothing.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The rain let up and the first rays of sun appeared. Thranduil smiled. ' Perfect time for a stroll ' he decided. As he was slipping quietly through the forest, armed only with bow and arrow, he really had just wanted to go outside. Being confined in one room too long learning the duties of being a Lord was really quite boring. Especially when you had Oropher with his deep rumbling-almost sleepy sounding voice. Besides, the trees were practically shouting for him to come join them and sit in their branches. So he had unnoticeably slipped away and ran out of the room. Then, well he mostly just dashed through all of Menegroth, being casted awkward looks the whole way through. It truly had been annoying...

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The Sun seemed to be caught in his hair. And he was handsome and very tall. The Sindar elf looked to be rather broad, but slim all the same. His eyes were gray; looking like the rainstorm that had just recently let up. He seemed to actually be rather young. He couldn't be over 3,000 years old. But, that was just an estimate anyway. Galadriel noticed he must have been hunting because he carried a bow and a quiver was strapped securely on his back. His song drifted into the trees and they whispered back.

Galadriel was no master at hiding in trees, but she wasn't horrible at it either. If she didn't want to be seen, she usually couldn't be. Though sometimes an orc or some beast would catch her. The golden haired Sindar elf had

very sharp eyes. He saw the whiteness of her tunic (or what seemed to be at least partially white) and knew that another being was watching him. He guessed it was most likely another Elf for he could feel the strong steady gaze of it and sensed it as well. The trees had already told him, hinting at the Elf's presence.

Galadriel tried to duck her head, but knowing she had been easily spotted, looked for a higher limb in which to climb to.

" Mellon nin, will you not come down? " Thranduil asked slowly. He was really hoping it was just another Sindar Elf out hunting like he. " I mean no harm and if you are uh...of my realm, than we may head back together. Please show yourself. "

Galadriel tried to think of something to say back, but her heart was pounding to hard in her ears. What if he saw her as some sort of threat because she wouldn't come down? Galadriel wasn't certain if this Sindar elf was dangerous or not. Maybe she could pose as a wandering Sindar elf? She racked her brain for some sort of Sindarin or common Elvish name. Anything as long as it didn't sound Noldor.

" If I must, I shall leap up there and personally ask who you are. Now, my fellow Elf, please tell me who you are and exactly what you are doing in that tree. This is one of the farthest borders of Menegroth. Saes, tell me your business. "

Galadriel found her voice and suprisingly a name. She knew she couldn't use her alias Galadriel for her fame under that title was too great and Artanis was 100 Quenya originated. " Suilad! Eneth nin es Randir. "

The handsome Elf of Doriath raised an eyebrow. " Mae govannen mellon. I am pleased to hear at least your name. Do you live here? Or are you simply a wanderer as your name speaks so plainly? "

" Yes, I am a ' wanderer '. I have never lived in any certain place. " Seeing the expecting look on the other Elf's face, Galadriel quickly added, " I of course came here by chance. " She then dropped down from the tree and slowly looked up. She asked in a warm tone (which definitely surprised her) " Man es lin eneth? "

" Eneth nin es Hir Thranduil. " Thranduil couldn't hide the pride in his voice. Maybe he should tell her he was a Sindar prince. _No_, one of his inner voices said. _Try not to show off. You always scare off elleth like that._ And anyway, why did he care so much about revealing his status to this random elf? He hadn't even known her for barely two minutes! Maybe he was one or two jumps off his rocker. ' I could have simply said I was just " Thranduil " and not " Lord Thranduil ". I never do this sort of thing...do I really have that big of a show off issue around she-elves?' Saying he _never _pronounced his title was a lie. He usually just said it around Ladies though. Like his father, Oropher, said he should.

Randir (Galadriel) bobbed her head, but did not bow. Thranduil looked her thoroughly up and down and suddenly noticed she was absolutely covered in grime. " Had you been traveling through the storm? It looks that way. " Then he clamped his hand over his mouth. ' I really am an idiot ' he decided, ' I even spoke my thoughts aloud around this dreadfully dirty elf! '

Galadriel stopped her eyes from roaming along Thranduil's body. He was absolutely lucious. ' And these can not be my thought! I sound like a pathetic young elleth who just found out she had a crush on some warrior! I am so pathetic, ' she silently scolded herself. Then she remembered she was supposed to look proud. She straightened up and her head was soon held high. She let her cool mask of indifference appear on her face and her eyes beamed with defiance and once again held a fiercely proud look to them.

The young Elf Lord raised his head as well and matched her posture. He was equally her height and she was considered rather tall. They had a battle of wills then, just by glaring strongly at each other. Thranduil had a glare that was even worse than her scariest one (which she had recently used on poor Calanon and was now currently using on him). Morgoth would have been wailing right now.

Randir seemed to be quite strong willed despite her unruly appearance. Her cold blue eyes tried to perceive Thranduil's mind and soul, but he locked his emotions in a tight box to make it impossible for her.

Galadriel broke the eye contact, remembering ever faithful Naur, dying slowly in the nearby cave. And she remembered her belongings were also there...she sprinted off in the general direction of her shelter. Thranduil, with out thinking, sped after her and soon they were both in a mad dash running wildly through the woods. Finally collecting his wits, Thranduil managed to ask one question. " Are you heading to a small cave which is nearby? It seems like it..." Galadriel looked at him then fully turned around, though rather hastily.

" Yes. And you must know these woods very well for you guessed it so precisely. " Then she ran on. Thranduil once again followed.

" What are you going there for may I ask? " Thranduil shouted over an exceptionally powerful wind.

" My horse and items. " Galadriel stated simply as they finally came to a halt in front of the small and rather shallow cave. There was Naur, her brilliant white coat spotted and dashed with a numerous amount of blood.

Thranduil swallowed a gasp as he looked upon a heartbreaking sight. Randir had fallen to her knees and was currently checking for any sign of a pulse. " No, Naur. You must hang on, you are my only friend. " Randir seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was in the room. " If you must, mellon nin, then leave me. But know that Artanis will miss you. I am sorry I came too late. I knew we wouldn't stand a chance leaving the way we did...I was stupid to think my dear brother was out to get me. Is that truly what I thought? Aye, I can no longer remember. " The elleth bowed her what seemed like a golden head and she began to weep silently.

Thranduil felt he could do something. Actually, he _knew _he could do something. Never one to be left unprepared, he always had a small stash of herbs in a pouch hidden from plain sight in his cloak. He took them out and began to work on the pitiful animal.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Galadriel felt something drop beside her and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a stream of glossy golden hair. She blushed as she realized it was Thranduil. He still had followed her? And she thought she ran fast...obviously not quick enough. But, she welcomed his help as he helped Naur. Galadriel knew she herself looked horrifically dirty, so she announced to him that she was going to go to the nearby stream she had seen not to far back. She knew she could trust Thranduil despite the fact she had known him less than a day. And deep down, some weird feeling centered on him was forming.

Galadriel was unfamiliar with any type of emotion, which could be observed as one of her scarce weaknesses. As she sat in the stream, rinsing the dirt from her hair and dunking underwater to cleanse her skin, she allowed her mind to wander. She tried to understand the alien emotion that was inside her, but she was sure it was a silly infatuation she had with Thranduil. She slipped into the only other pair of clothing she had. It was her only dress, which was gray, and the sleeves hung down to her knees. Galadriel knew her tunic was beyond repair so she was stuck with this dress.

Galadriel marched back to the cave and soon sat down in the far back corner of the cave and watched Thranduil as he stitched Naur up a few times.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Ten days passed before Naur could regain her feet and she look starved. Thranduil had gone hunting for apples and Galadriel stroked the mare gently. The horse nickered a warm and heartfelt thanks. A small smile tugged at Galadriel's lips. After spending almost a full eleven days around the Sindar Elf, she had grown to admire him and secretly, she felt as if she loved him. A full fledged and soul wrenching emotion that threatened to destroy all emotional control she had. She guessed Thranduil probably housed none of these feeling for her and just her luck, was already married and possibly had children. Galadriel knew she was sinking more and more into depression each minute she thought this. She never had wanted to become this weak--and so fast! It was not supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be in control.

But, like her brother Finrod had said not to long ago ' Love is a different sort of passion-so different from the huntress' life you have chosen. ' And then he had then left the room as he had said it and left her alone with her thoughts.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Thranduil looked for any sign of the apple tree he had discovered as an elfling. ' Where is that drat thing? ' When at last he found what he sought he disappeared fully into the tree and began to stuff apples into his arms. He felt light and happy almost, but one thing seemed to be weighing him down. Thranduil had suspected that Randir was not the shining maiden's name. He thought she had a quite cool demeanor, but when he looked into her eyes, he could tell her soul was fiery with some sort of passion. ' Randir ' or Artanis as she unknowingly called herself when she had at first seen Naur must be her actual name. So as he walked back to the cave and came to the entrance he called, " Suilad Artanis! Is that not your name? " Thranduil couldn't hide the smirk that had all of sudden appeared on his face.

After a river of pure gold (or so looked like it) Artanis's hair fell away as she turned her head and faced him. " How do you know that, Lord? "

" I heard you mention a few days ago. "

" Then you have found out my true name Lord. "

" But Artanis sounds...like the language of the Noldor. You are not Sindar? "

" I am afraid not, Thranduil. In fact I am the Lady Galadriel, huntress and slayer of the dark servants of Morgoth. " Galadriel could have almost smacked herself in the head. She had just given her identity out!

" Aye, I have heard of you for you are of Finarfin's house. My king Thingol has close friendship with your brother Finrod of Nargrothond...who is also my friend. I am pleased to have finally met you, Lady Galadriel. Many tales have been told of your deeds. "

" I would have liked to have not been so well-known. Then people treat me as a queen or some object of attraction in many Lord's cases. I should have made up a different name."

" I promise I will call you Randir while you are here in Menegroth, but you must call me Thranduil and not ' Lord '. That way we can better blend in. "

" You are taking me to your palace? What, so I must speak in front of your rulers that I was invading your land and then I will be thrown in the dungeons? Or perhaps so I can just be your prize that you caught while out? " Thranduil bowed his head as Galadriel rambled on about her fears.

" I am not trying to take you prisoner. I wish that you just come to my home and we may get to better understand each other. If you wish to, then leave me. I shall just go back. If you come with me, you must pose as Randir, the wandering Sindar elf. " Galadriel's eyes searched Thranduil's for any sign of a lie or trick. Finding nothing, she whistled to Naur and the trio made their way to Menegroth, the place of a thousand caves.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Some translations:

Suilad-greetings

Eneth nin es- my name is…

Man es lin eneth?- what is your name?

Mae govannen- well met

Mellon-friend

List of Characters Thranduil-father of Legolas in the Lord of the Rings (you should know who he is anyway) 

Galadriel-daughter of Finarfin (everyone knows who she is)

Finrod-the lord of Nargrothond who helped Beren in his quest to retrieve a Silmaril. He is Galadriel's brother. He is in the Silmarillion.

Oropher-father of Thranduil; is mentioned in the Unfinished Tales

Thingol-King of Doriath;is in the Silmarillion


End file.
